


Leia meets Lando

by Keenir



Series: Flash Fiction writing exercises [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Darth Vader is here, Gen, To do: re-write (ch.2) and replace wordiness with imagery and images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of flash fiction which may or may not make its way into my upcoming <span class="u">Leia's Choice</span>, in which Leia makes a choice that throws the original trilogy sideways.</p>
<p>Here, they've just arrived at Bespin, and are greeted by Lando Calrissian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leia meets Lando

"Good afternoon, Lord Vader.  Welcome to Bespin, you and..."

"Princess Leia," she said, looking at the cloak he wore, at how it was not so much _draped_ as _placed_ with a measured deliberateness most eyes wouldn't take note of, dismissing it once they heard the casual way he spoke.  But she knew better, recognizing those eyes of his from looking at her own reflection.

"Charmed.  Lando Calrissian, humble administrator of this fine city."

"I've never seen a floating city before.  May I?" Leia asked, catching how Calrissian's eyes flicked to Vader and back to her, meeting her gaze and holding it.

"I'm sure your schedule's busy...Princess; but I'd be glad to show you around any time."

_An understandable hesitation - does one say 'your majesty' in the presence of an Imperial Knight?_   "You wouldn't be busy yourself?" already knowing the answer: _I came here with Lord Vader, and you don't know - yet - that refusing me's not the same as refusing him._

"It would be my honor to do so," Lando said.  _If she's Vader's prisoner or hostage, she'd probably welcome the break from his presence.  If she's an agent of Vader, she'd want to know more about Bespin in case my death becomes necessary_.

 


End file.
